1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance shaft mounting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a balance shaft mounting system that may easily mount a balance shaft and improve producing and maintaining efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Balance shafts are most common in engines which, due to the asymmetry of their design, have an inherent second order vibration (vibrating at twice the engine RPM) which cannot be eliminated no matter how well the internal components are balanced.
Generally one or two balance shaft is used according to arrangement or a number of cylinders of an engine and the balance shaft rotate at the same or twice rotation speed of a crankshaft.
BSM (Balance Shaft and oil pump Module) includes the balance shaft and is connected to an engine.
FIG. 4 is drawing showing a conventional BSM including a balance shaft connected to an engine.
As shown in FIG. 4, when assembling a BSM 140 to an engine 150, a crankshaft timing mark 154 and a BSM gear timing mark 144 are used for arranging a crankshaft gear 152 and the BSM 140.
That is, after arranging the crankshaft timing mark 154 and the BSM gear timing mark 144, a timing pin 130 is separated from a pin hole 146 of the BSM gear 142.
An interior diameter of the pin hole 146 has to be big enough to separate the timing pin 130.
However, when mounting the BSM, the crankshaft timing mark 154 and the BSM gear timing mark 144 have to be marked to the crankshaft gear 152 and the BSM gear 142 respectively, and if gear ratio is not 1:1, checking the arrangement is difficult so that maintaining can be poor.
In addition, if a transmission is disposed to the BSM gear 142 direction, the transmission has to be disassembled for replacement or maintenance of the BSM.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.